


nothing but net

by sajere1



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/sajere1
Summary: Riz swings his hand down on the table with enough force that Gorgug falls off his chair, legs and arms akimbo as he hits the ground in a bleary thwump.“The hoop!”Riz says, in the triumphant tone of a man happening upon an equation that ties together the breadth of the universe, or of someone learning the McRib has come back – full, whooping, victorious.Fabian does not look up from his CHA 101 textbook. “No.”
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 385





	nothing but net

Riz swings his hand down on the table with enough force that Gorgug falls off his chair, legs and arms akimbo as he hits the ground in a bleary thwump. _“The hoop!”_ Riz says, in the triumphant tone of a man happening upon an equation that ties together the breadth of the universe, or of someone learning the McRib has come back – full, whooping, victorious.

Fabian does not look up from his CHA 101 textbook. “No.”

“What do you MEAN, no,” Riz says as Kristen offers Gorgug a steadying hand. He slumps back into a stand, chair scraping awkwardly as he pulls it back up under him, Kristen settling cross-legged again with her own copy of _How to Make Friends and Influence People._ “It’s cute! It’s matching. Because I’m the ball, and you’re the hoop.”

“It makes it sound like you top,” Fabian says, leafing over to the next page.

“I would top.”

“You would not.”

"What are you talking about?” Kristen says, because someone in here has to be the emotional authority.

Riz makes a distinctly goblinoid noise in the bottom of his throat, something between deep suspicion and pain. “We were talking about nicknames,” he says. “Because I was telling him, it’s been, like, six years, and The Ball isn’t funny anymore – “

“It’s your _name,”_ Fabian grumbles.

“ – and he hasn’t nicknamed anyone else, he’s had, what, five girlfriends he hasn’t nicknamed, and none of you, it’s super unfair. And I don’t have a nickname for him. So he was like, well, you could, and I was like maybe I will, so I tried a few – “

“Best Friend isn’t a nickname, it’s a description, and more to the point is inaccurate.”

“ – and he won’t let me pick one because he’s a _dick.”_

“I’m not a dick, you’re bad at nicknames.”

“Why don’t you have nicknames for any of us?” Gorgug says, chin in hand, and Kristen has to resist the urge to give him a look because all of her friends are very stupid and have no gaydar or sense of each other’s emotions at any point.

“Ragh didn’t call any of you nicknames for me to steal.” Fabian pulls the pencil out from behind his ear and scribbles something down in his notebook. Riz, who was starting to stay something, gets distracted by the movements of his arm muscles and the way his jacket sleeves are pulled up to his elbows. Kristen is very tired.

“He called me ‘babe,’” Gorgug recalls.

“I am not calling you babe.”

“It is a nickname, though,” Kristen says, sitting up straighter. Kristen likes to think of herself as a matchmaker for her poor, woe betiden friends and their dumb crushes on each other. She isn’t, but she likes to think of herself as one. “That could be on Riz’s nickname list.”

Fabian splutters, tips of his ears burning a darker brown, and Kristen grins. “Baaaaabe,” Riz says, sing-song, leaning in to squint up at Fabian.

Fabian yanks his book up to cover his face. “NO,” he says, knees pulled up very very close to his body.

Riz, on the floor looking up, grins. “Darling,” he says, “sweetheart, dear, light of my life – “

“I will end your life, The Ball.”

Riz – who has his own blush now, not as deep as Fabian’s since he is perpetrator rather than victim, but turquoise flushed over his cheeks and nose nonetheless – rolls over from his stomach onto his back, looking over at Gorgug. “Gorgug, will you call me babe?” he says, batting his eyelashes dramatically. The old ‘they won’t know my fake flirting is real flirting if I do it with everyone in the room’ trick. Kristen is impressed.

Gorgug blinks very slowly, twice. “…sure?” he says. “I mean – sure, babe.”

The _snap_ as Fabian shuts the book is almost violent, has Riz and Kristen and Gorgug jerking towards their packs as if they’re about to get into a fight. Kristen catches on first, and when she looks over to him Fabian’s knuckles are tight against the book, and there’s a moment where Kristen thinks he is actually, genuinely going to run out of the room.

“Sorry,” he says, very slowly. “I didn’t. Mean. To do that. So loud.” He sets his book aside, deliberately gentle, and rubs his eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s fine,” Gorgug says, and Kristen chokes on how hard it is not to laugh.

The door to Fabian and Riz’s room – too small by far to hold the number of people they are squeezing in, but hey, they’ve been in worse places – creaks open to a familiar gasp. “Gorgug’s calling someone a pet name!” Fig calls over her shoulder. Very distantly, Adaine’s voice floats up, half-decipherable as “doing this shit again?”

“Pizza,” Kristen says. “Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza – “

“I’m working on it, hold on, your stupid fucking – door – “ Fig grunts and crashes in, three boxes stacked. Gorgug whoops. “Yeaaah!” Fig cheers, grinning at them.

“I’ll get plates,” Fabian says, a little too fast, and bum rushes his own bed, reaching under to grab a bag.

Fig gives him a suspicious glance – and then looks to Gorgug, gasping aloud. “You called him sweetheart?” she says, throwing herself onto the bean bag next to Gorgug. “Fabian and Gorgug, the new power couple?”

“I just want it on the record that I hate this,” Fabian calls over his shoulder. Across the room, Kristen searches out Riz’s eye contact. When he finally glances up, blush all but faded, she jerks her chin to Fabian, and he gives her a tiny, shrugging smile.

You know what? She’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont actually want to like Blockade The Whole Front Page Of The D20 AO3 soo 1. sorry 2. probably this is the last tumblr piece i'll move over today, and i'll get to the others next week. this is an older one, but it's one i'm very fond of. i should collect the college-era fabrizzes into a series. that would be a smart thing to do.
> 
> catch me on tumblr @riz-gukgak or twitter @pechebeche, either way i am Gay and Excited About It


End file.
